Blue Blooded
by Amestris
Summary: In the sun, a rainbow. In the moonlight, the universe. Each were royal in their own way, just like them. Each was blue blooded, each were royal.


**_NAURASIA -- PAST_**

**_Crimson lights the sky, the birds still asleep. _**Queen Etsu and King Mamoru of Naurasia were worried about Prince Aikka. He was never the same when he returned from the great race of Oban. There was a certain coldness about him, an anger in his eyes and a stiffness in his step and posture. They didn't have a remedy for anger or grief.

**_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep. _**Aikka always would rant about honor and human's lack of it. His eyes could turn to ice chips, his fists would shake, as if it was a flash of déjà vu. It was as if it had happened before. When they asked him about it, his icy calmness returned and he would give them a small, false smile and would work on whatever Canaan, his meteor, gave him to complete, whether it be a false treaty or math problems.

**_Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze. _**He didn't seem to be that little boy who left to years ago, to race the entire galaxy. If that little boy would have won, he would have asked for peace through out the universe. But when he came back from Oban, he was a grown man, ready to face the vindictive, cruel world and rule it with an iron fist.

**_Endless fields our home, I long for those days. _**They wanted their kind, loving, warm boy back. Not this cold hearted man who wasn't afraid to give punishment to criminals. He seemed to throw all his morals and honor once the Great Race of Oban were over. Etsu and Mamoru wanted their son back. Perhaps the only way to bring him back was to bring the one who started it all to Naurasia.

_**NAURASIA – PRESENT**_

"Canaan, have you any information on why Aikka has changed?" Etsu murmured softly, cerulean blue eyes downcast, her small, rosebud pink lips in the smallest of frowns of displeasure. Etsu's hair peppercorn colored hair gently cascaded down her frail shoulders as she rested her hands on white silk covered knees. Her gold bangles gently clattered against one another as she rested them on the armrest. Mamoru, beside his wife, was distraught. His once dark copper-red hair was streaked grey and silver. Crowfeet wrinkled at the sides of his eyes and the edges of his mouth.

"I believe it deals with the Earth Team of the Great Race of Oban," Canaan began, "the racer girl, Molly, made an agreement with Prince Aikka that if he didn't use his bow, she wouldn't use their weapons. And from what I saw, the gunner of the team used the guns. In retaliation, Prince Aikka used his bow and disabled the Earth team. But beyond that I don't know." The white haired man lowered his light powered blue eyes and bowed respectfully. The queen nodded her thanks and gnawed on her lower lip and gently fingered her pointed ear, pierced to the tip with earrings.

"Thank you, Canaan. Please bring Aikka here." Mamoru instructed, waving the man away with a weary hand. Canaan bowed once again, gently turned on his heel and pattered out of Château Nephila. Sunlight filtered through glassless windows as Canaan made his way to the prince's room. Aikka's rooms were a bright, burnished gold with large windows with intricate webs over the centre. Prince Aikka was sitting on floor, Indian style, a small lion cub in his lap. The cub mewled at Canaan as he approached. He picked the cub up and tucked the creature under his arm.

"Prince Aikka, your mother and father wish to see you." Aikka looked up from the ground from which he was staring at and nodded stiffly. Canaan set the lion cub down and bowed as Aikka left the sunlit room that once suited his personality. The cub gave Canaan an indifferent look, it trotted to the cushion Aikka vacated and curled in a fuzzy ball. Canaan looked at the creature and followed the prince, shutting the door behind him. Etsu and Mamoru greeted their son gently and warmly with hugs.

"Who has done this to you?" Etsu cried, throwing her arms around her rigid son and bringing him to her chest. Aikka blinked slowly and let out a loud exhale. He licked his lips and gently tore away from his mother's warm, comforting embrace. He looked at the ground, eyes downcast and lashes covering the darkest shade of cornflower blue eyes. Aikka's hands clenched the white robes that clothed him. The look of indecision and worry was written on his face and in his eyes. Etsu looked at Mamoru. Was the person that did this a friend?

"The…the princess of Earth." Aikka finalized hesitation and a slight stutter in his voice. It was such grief in his voice. Etsu looked to her husband, he would call the president and get in touch with the earth princess, who ever that was. Canaan frowned, a crease forming on his forehead, crowfeet wrinkles prominent on the old man's face. Earth princess? That girl was a commoner! For Avatar's sake, she was spying on them. But it was the same girl that wasn't hostile to them, for them being in an alliance with the Crogs, nor did she treat him as an enemy, but more like a wayward friend.

"The racer girl? Molly, was it?" Canaan interjected softly. Aikka pierced Canaan with an even gaze and nodded. Mamoru frowned. An Earthling caused all of this chaos? Was that possible? Etsu pursed her lips tightly and crossed her arms over her chest. The sky darkened as purple and black thunderheads blocked the golden sun from view. The roar of thunder echoed in the palace and through the halls. Perhaps it was the foreboding of the princess? Thick prisms of Seraphim's tears rained from clouds, dashing against the marble and ceramic mosaic floor.

Mamoru walked to his desk and grasped a quill in one hand and snatched a sheet of parchment in the other. The king wrote something in a foreign tongue and folded the coarse, grainy paper. He dropped a dollop of wax onto the paper and took a stamp and created the royal seal of Naurasia. He handed the epistle to Canaan. He was to send it to Earth, to Don Wei, manager to Molly. Canaan bowed to the royal family and left the Château behind. This message would be delivered in a day or two. All the way, Canaan hoped and prayed that Molly and Don would reject the letter, cut it or burn it. Anyone who entered the Royal Court of Naurasia, with something that dealt with the royal family, never was taken lightly. Nearly all of the offenders were burned.

_**EARTH – PAST**_

**_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face. _**She believed in God, but not religion. But most days she thought God had a personal vendetta against her. Her mother was killed in the most savage of ways. And her father didn't know she was Eva, not until the last race. She felt God turned against her, when Jordan shot at Aikka. Their friendship was ruined, trust was lost. Sometimes when she dreamed, she saw his sneering face. Sometimes it turned into his smiling face when he told her she spoke like a true Naurasian.

**_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love. _**She knew she once had a girlish crush on Aikka when the races began, when she bumped into him. She asked him who he thought he was. That made him smile. That's where their friend-enemy friendship began. She was surprised and pleased when Aikka save her from Groor. That crush grew as they grew closer in a shy, almost dangerous, way, as they _were_ indeed enemies. But that crush and friendship was compressed like a human skull beneath a mace.

**_See me grow wings and fly high; passions will die, down below. _**After the race, when they returned to Earth, something inside Eva died. Perhaps her spirit, as she seemed to move around like a spirit, silent and emotionless. She had to have something to keep her busy. So, she joined a community collage to become a full-fledged mechanic. She joined ballet and dance class. Her mother always said that dance was a way to show emotion, something Eva seemed to lack, and the fact that Eva's mother was one, fueled her choice. She always wanted to be just like her mother.

**_I burn in the basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky. Watching me, watching you. _**Often on clear nights when the moon and stars gleamed down like small suns, Eva would peer up and look at the stars. She would name constellations: Andromeda, Sirius, Hercules, Pegasus and Seven Sisters. And as she peered into the blue-black heavens that could never be fully understood, she wondered if one of those stars was Naurasia. She could spot Venus, the moon, Mercury and Haley's Comet, but never that one thing she wanted to see.

_**EARTH – PRESENT**_

"Don. You've got mail." Rick tossed a single piece of paper on Don's oak desk. Don picked the letter up and held it to his desktop lamp. Don's face creased into a frown as he read the letter. The look on his face became much darker as he continued to read. Don was the human thunderstorm, Rick felt pity for the person who would be in his path of destruction. Don looked at the paper and viciously tore the letter in half, tossing the scraps of now useless paper to the wicker wastebasket.

Don stood up and yanked open the midnight blue cotton curtains and looked outside. It was raining outside, and the rain created a cool frost on the windows as Don placed his hand on the cold glass. It was dark out, as it was nearing nightfall. A sharp wind blew through the small backyard of his home he shared with Rick, Eva, Jordan, Stan and Koji. The teens were outside, playing rugby. Eva had the ball tucked under her arm and pattered through the freshly made mud, laughing as Jordan tackled her and pinned her.

"Is it about one of the kids?" Rick joined Don by the window and watched as Eva tackled Jordan from behind. The said boy went careening face first into the mud. Eva stopped right beside Jordan and gently laughed at him and asked him if he was hurt. Jordan grabbed Eva by the wrist and brought her in the mud as well. She acted as if was angry and pointed a finger at the boy, as if she was chiding the eighteen-year-old. She stood up and offered a firm hand-up. The seventeen-year-old gave a sadistic yank and brought the muscular boy to his feet with ease.

"Yes, Rick. It's about Eva. How is it that she can get into trouble when she's on earth?" Don sounded exasperated as he walked back to his desk and lounged in his swivel chair. Rick let out a short, brief laugh. His little mouse never caused trouble; it just kind of hit her head on, like a head-on-head collision. Poor dear suffered so much trouble and trauma, she'd be in the closest asylum by the end of the year. Three weeks ago she got in trouble for beating up a boy on the collage campus, a day ago she got charged for aggressive assault against a maniac driver that nearly ran her over.

"She's your daughter and my little mouse. Trouble is her suitor, Don. She's never really dug herself a grave, more like a pot hole. She'll be fine." Rick shrugged his shoulder with out much concern, watching as Eva jumped onto the back of Stan. Shocked, and spooked, Eva jumped off Stan's back as lightning forked across dark grey and blue thunderheads and cumulonimbus clouds. Thunder rolled ominously as the teenagers rushed for the front door. Don rubbed the bridge of his nose and left for the front foyer. They somehow always forgot to leave their shoes outside.

"Shoes stay outside! When did _outside_ become _inside_?" Don was receiving more white hairs by the day. And instead of just having his wearisome daughter, it was like he adopted three others. Rick walked outside and to the foyer. Ah, how he loves the excuses the teens make for leaving their shoes on. Eva was wringing out her socks, sitting on the ceramic tile floor, as Stan, Koji and Jordan tossed their muddy sneakers out on the porch, wincing as they made a wet _thump_. Ah, the joys of having a strict man for a father. Eva looked up to answer her father, a mischievous look in her eyes and a chivalrous grin on her face.

"It's Wednesday, Don. Wednesday is opposite day. Everything has an opposite meaning." She was in one of her more dangerously playful moods. Don threw his hands up in the air and walked away, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Rick looked at the man. Was that a new white hair? Chuckling, Rick went to the downstairs bathroom to get towels for the little darlings. They didn't want to get the floor and carpet wet, Don would ground them for a month. Tossing the cotton and polyester towels over his shoulders, he left the bathroom.

"Ah, thanks, Rick." Stan was grateful, as he rubbed the towel against his face, much like a puppy or a kitten. Koji looked at his fellow mechanic curiously. Maybe Stan's head got waterlogged when they were playing rugby. Eva simply shook her head, grabbed the towel Rick was offering and darted down the hall and up a flight of stairs to go to her room, and take a shower. Jordan wiped mud and grass off his face, grimacing as some stuck to his face. Once the boys were finished with the towels, Rick gathered them and tossed them in the laundry chute.

"Where's Eva?" Rick asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jordan gave him a somnolent glance, as if saying: _where she always is at night, bonehead_. Stan and Koji disappeared into the den, no doubt turning on the old 2014 plasma TV to watch an old anime called _Inuyasha_. Jordan clapped Rick on the back and went down the hall to take a shower. Rick couldn't blame him, the gunner-boy smelled like a horse barn. Eva was located in her room, her loud rock music blaring. This was how she studied. How it worked, Rick hadn't the foggiest.

"Eva!" He pounded on the door. The music stopped and the door opened. Eva mock-bowed and let Rick in. Old maps of Earth and diagrams of vehicles, inventions and weaponry vandalized the girl's walls. A desk filled with books and an old laptop was overflowing with notebooks, papers and pencils. Her bed sheets were wrinkled, as she was writing notes to help with her upcoming mid-term. A thin notebook, three books and a handful of pens and pencils were scattered on the leaf-green and silver leaf-print quilt.

"Yeah, what is it? If you don't have anything meaningful to say, get out. I have to study."Rick couldn't reallyblame Evaforbeing moody.Eva walked back over to her bed and scooped all of her textbooks, notebooks and writing utensils in her arms and dropped them on the desk. She perched herself on the desk and peered at him with owlish eyes. Rick pulled the chair from the desk and swiveled it around, resting his forearms on the back. Eva turned her small stereo off and pushed the pink, one-eyed music player aside. For a moment Rick looked outside the window were the crescent moon was like a crooked smile.

"Mid-terms next week, eh?" Eva gave him a knowing glance, as if saying: _that's not why you're here, are you_? Rick cleared his throat. "Eva, did anything happen during the race that might bounce back like bad karma?" Eva shrugged her shoulder and crossed her legs. She tapped her chin and closed her eyes in thoughts, then uncrossed her legs. She jerked her head, shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Running fingers through snake-thick hair she tangled her phalanges in thick locks in anger, angst, perhaps?

"Well…that whole thing with Aikka and the race." Eva admitted. Rick frowned. Oh, yes, Don told him about that, how Eva hacked into the system and locked out Jordan. About the deal she struck with the kind-hearted Prince. How she was ready to kill Jordan once the race was over. Rick couldn't help but sympathize with the girl who had the luck of seventeen devils. He, too, was once faced with that dilemma, and he, too, broke that very same promise, but he had won. He never forgave himself after that.

"Well…never mind. See you in the morning, little mouse." He patted Eva on the head and left. Minutes later, rock music flowed from Eva's room, louder than ever. He retired to his own room and as the fleece blankets absorbed and siphoned his own warmth, there was that feeling of foreboding. Is this the same feeling Eva had every once in a while? This feeling startled him in such a way, it sent shivers down spine. He punched his pillow and lay back down in its downy softness. What was that letter about? Was it about Eva?

_**NAURASIA – PAST**_

**_Silent black the dawn, and time tell its tale. _**Silence is golden. That's the way the saying went, right? That's what Aikka was always told, be silent, listen and he would hear the world pour out it secrets like an upturned glass bottle of milk. Aikka was silent, he listened, and yet the earth did not unearth her secrets. Instead secrets of other things came from earth's soul. About the heated arguments of the Crogs and Earth. About _her_ tears, her troubles, the secrets she confided in the mother earth that were meant to be secrets.

**_Crimson blood, it flows, the forest receives. _**The reason why Aikka hated fighting was because of blood. He hated the way blood pour from fissured skin like the slithering of snakes, the way it was like water that dribbled off a window pain, the way people cried when a loved one died. To him blood was red tears. He never wanted to shed blood, but yet he trained. Only for protection of himself and to protect the people he loved. Drawing blood was a sin to him. Yes, he practiced the bow and the sword. But did that make him a hypocrite?

**_Look within in the dark, as deep as you dare. There inside you find destruction you seek. _**He only wanted to win the race to bring peace throughout the universe and galaxy. Such a petty wish, Aikka realized now. There was no such thing as peace. Even if treaties are made, people will still hate each other. Sister and brothers still might loathe each other. He then realized that did he loathe or hate _her_? No, it was pure and simple. Perhaps he was angry with her because she broke a promise, but that look upon her face when he said that one sentence; she looked as fragile as glass or the purest crystal.

**_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought see your face. _**He saw her face at night. It was sad, an older version of the younger one he knew. He prayed to the Avatar for her forgiveness. He thought he saw her spirit sometimes roam the castle, dressed in the white robes of Naurasia. And around her neck was the purest, clearest prism he had ever seen. It was in the shape of a crystallized woman, her hair was off to one side, head turned to the sky, and around stretched to the side at a forty-five degree angle, the woman's legs were together, toes down. It was as if she was a sacrifice. Then the crystal would change into her.

_**NAURASIA – PRESENT**_

"Bring her here, Akira." Mamoru instructed eyes locked onto the royal druid to Naurasian royalty. Akira, a wizened old man with a crooked back and a long beard, nodded and began to chant nonsense words. He tapped his staff on the ground, pointer and middle finger held up to wrinkled lips. The sky above them turned black and began to churn, turning grey and white. From the calm of the storm came two glowing figures. The sun hit them like glass as they touched the ground.

One was a female, awake, who had long, thick, black snake-like locks. Her eyes were the queerest of maroon. Her brows were highly arched and thin, her lips plum covered and her nose at the perfect curve. Her skin was the color of ivory and her body was thin, but supple, a dancers body. The girl wore black kakis that were like a second skin with pockets and chains all over it. She wore a tight, yellow belly shirt with thin, white horizontal stripes. Armlets went from wrist to elbow colored black with the cuffs a red. Her hair was in a braided ponytail. Boots with steel soles and toes adorned her feet.

The other was a male, asleep. He had the queerest hair of half-red, half-black that went past his ears. He had thick brows, a mulish nose and skin rivaled that of Aikka's own tanned. The man was muscular, much more than any normal Naurasian. The boy was dressed in a black t-shirt with a single adornment of a racing logo on it. Dark blue jeans covered his legs, with an occasional pocket or chain. He had the same steel toed and soled boot as the female.

The female looked at the boy and slapped her hand to her face and shook it, muttering something along the lines of: _you idiot! Can't you wake up when I need you? _She heaved a large sigh and rubbed her eyes, either ignoring or oblivious to the royal council and family. She scooped a notebook up and tucked it in waistband of her pants and looked at Etsu and Mamoru. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and met their gazes with an unbelievable even and emotionless gaze.

"If I miss my mid-term, I'm holding you personally responsible. Who ever you are." It was directed, to the point, and serious. Etsu and Mamoru looked at the girl dumbly for a moment. Some courtiers laughed at the girl's blunt response to being pulled forcefully from her home. The girl had plopped down to the ground, elbows on knees and hands on open palms. Etsu looked at the girl and opened her mouth to speak. The girl held up her pointer finger: _wait a moment, please. _It translated. She crossed her legs, and brought her knee up and began to untie her boot with a child-like intensity. Once off, she looked at the boot and tossed it over her shoulder carelessly. She then peeled her sock off, rolled it up and stood up. She scooped her boot up and walked over to the boy.

Her walk was so strange, toes, followed by the sole then the heel. A gliding motion. She squatted down, looked at the sock, smiled devilishly and shoved the sock in his mouth. Nearly everyone in the room gasped at the girl's bold actions. The boy began to wither and the girl snagged her sock back. She put it back on her foot and ignored the boy as he began to swear and spit.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. The girl looked up from where she lacing her boot. She stood up and scratched the back of her leg with her foot, looking bored. She locked him with a lethargic stare and grinned at him. It reminded Etsu of a jaguar. She cracked her neck and began to speak.

"You sleep like the living dead. Would you rather I prance around without any clothes on?" She turned her back to him. He made faces at her. She pelted her boot at the boy, where he fell in the heap. The girl had beyond human peripheral vision. She walked to the boy and stuck her foot in the boot where she bent down and laced it. Mamoru stood up and beckoned Aikka forward. The girl paled at the sight of Aikka.

"You, Molly and Jordan of earth, are here under the charge of Prince Aikka of Earth. Have you anything to say." 'Molly' stepped forward, followed by Jordan. She met Aikka with a piercing, soul-sucking gaze. The light of the afternoon sun filtered onto the girl, where it caught light of a prism. Aikka's eyes narrowed.

"Eva." The girl said. Mamoru's eyes narrowed as the girl met his gaze evenly. This was Molly, not Eva. Aikka said Molly, Earth Princess. Her boot found Jordan's foot as she stepped on it and jabbed him in the ribs, as he was about to say something. Chastened, Jordan placed his back against Molly's. An unsaid challenge. Daring, a dare.

"What?" Mamoru demanded through narrowed eyes. Aikka stepped forward. Eva's gaze was even and heated. Aikka's was clear of any emotion. Eva licked her lips and gripped the prism around her neck.

"Her real name is Eva Wei, daughter of Don Wei. Molly was a false pretense. Eva, Jordan, I have brought you here to end a feud and a misunderstanding." Eva narrowed her eyes in dislike, her fists were balled. "We will fight." Eva's face went deathly pale and stepped forward. Aikka to an involuntary step backwards, this woman was a cross breed of a leopard, jaguar and puma. She was angry.

"No!" Her voice was beyond anger, beyond hate, beyond loathing. It was something Aikka couldn't name. "Your quarrel is with me, Aikka. You only fight me!" Aikka's eyes widened in surprise, but nodded. With flourish, he tossed his cloak aside and bowed to the stretching Eva. Her boots were off. Jordan whispered something into Eva's ear, which she nodded to. That devilish grin was across her face, but mixed with worry and remorse. She didn't want to fight Aikka, and he didn't want to fight her.

But he had to do this, to prove to himself that some humans had honor. He had to prove to his parents, Eva wasn't cruel or hostile. He always hated fighting. Funny how things often go astray.

_**PRISM – PRESENT**_

**_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love. _**Two bows. Aikka rushed forward and tried to kick Eva. Eva danced aside and kicked the back of Aikka's knees. He fell. Eva didn't make any move to finish him off. He stood up. So this was a game. A sad game, a deluded, distorted game. He stood up and the two rotated each other, like two cats or lions. He darted forward, Eva went down in a split. She flipped upwards and avoided Aikka's kick. She jumped in the air, doing repeated leaps.

**_See me grow wings and fly high. Passions will die down below. _**Aikka hit Eva in the back. She was sent sprawling to the floor. Aikka remained unmoved as Eva got up. This was all a game. Aikka charged, which Eva evaded with ease. She brought her leg up and held it with her palm. She continued to swirl on her tip-toe. As Aikka made to create the finishing blow, Eva let gravity bring down her leg. It sent Aikka to the ground with the force. She placed a foot on Aikka's back. She looked down at him.

_**I burn in the basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky. Watching me, watching you. **Ambivalence only goes so far, Prince, remember that. _She said. The battle was over. Eva had won. The feud was over. Eva turned away from Aikka, not offering a hand-up. And there they stayed, for two hours, three hours. Jordan was asleep. The courtiers were gone and the king and queen asleep on the thrones. The moon and stars gleamed down on Eva. Aikka stood up.

_**PRISM – DISTORTED TIME**_

"I'm sorry." Aikka placed a hand on Eva's shoulder. She turned away from Aikka and went to the windows, peering up at the blue velvet sky dotted with sequins of gold, bronze and silver as a crooked grin of silver thread was the moon, gleaming down upon Eva like death's sickle. Prisms ran down her face. Tears. How long had she been crying. She held the prism up to the light.

"You put this up to the sunlight, you have a rainbow. But if you put it up to the moon, do you know what you get?" Aikka shook his head. "The universe. The stars gleam, the moon shines." Aikka joined Eva at the window. She showed him the prism. The stars gleamed in the prism, as if caught there. The moon was like the woman's womb, carrying stars within. Promise of new life.

"I've seen you around the castle. Dress in our clothing." Aikka said vaguely. Eva let the prism bounce off her chest and she sighed, wiping tears from her face. She rested her head on her shoulder. She looked at him, wearily, warily, almost as if she was startled by Aikka's proclamation.

"We won't be going home, aren't we?" Eva sounded sad, depressed, and much older than her true age. Aikka looked at the girl and contemplated her answer. He wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't.

"Not for a while. You are welcome to stay here, of course. You will be awed as a goddess, for defeating me." A weak, but true joke. Eva laughed gently and glanced at Aikka for a moment, then looked outside once again. Dreaming of home, Aikka thought a bit bitterly. Eva reached through the window, as if to touch the stars. Her hands traced a familiar star shape. Aikka smiled.

"A goddess. That is almost funny." Eva replied. Aikka pondered for a moment. He placed a hand on Eva's cheek as she shook in silent mirth. She turned, startled at Aikka's affectionate gesture. She turned to face him, her body was taught, ready to attack if threatened. Just like his lion cub. He inclined her head, amused at her jittery, nervous posture.

"But there is one duel I always win." He gently kissed her, slowly. The world of reality shattered like fragments of a mirror for Aikka and Eva. It was only them, the snake-headed goddess and the kind-hearted prince. Kisses were soft, gently, raw with emotion. Eva and Aikka would never part again. In a world that might reject them, they wouldn't care. Love was the queerest of things, bringing pain and pleasure. Aikka was ready to give up his riches, titles, and money. Eva would give up racing, collage and dancing.

In sunlight a rainbow, in moonlight the universe. Each were royal in their own way, just like Aikka and Eva. Each was blue blooded. Each was a royal.

_Fin._

This was a challenge for me. I guess I wanted it to be symbolic, thus the reason for the prism, the moonlight and sunlight. I him-hawed over this for a while. I wondered if I should post it. I wanted to make the mood sad, thus the song and I suppose all the metaphors. The song, Growing Wings, is owed by Cavia, Square Enix, or whoever owns Drakengard. I hope I didn't mess this one up. Read and review.

_Special Thanks to:_

_Eiki-chan: Thank you for thinking that Let Us Dance was amazing. And I glad you think I have a real talent. I've a few other ideas brewing in my less-than-sane mind. And please don't bite me, I'm not up on my shots._

_Didgi Girl: Hmm…I tend to get in depth with my stories. And I'm glad you like it. And I feel all tingly inside when you said I was good. But I hope you don't threaten to bite me as well…I've more stories, all in progress…thanks again._

_Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: Thanks for the review. Probably most of my Oban fics will Aikka x Eva centric, to me, it is jus easier to write. Or maybe it's me…mm…and thanks for thinking Let Us Dance was awesome._

**Lost Jerusalem**


End file.
